DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): We propose a CNRU that is specifically designed to enhance the translation of basic science information and technology into population-based and clinical nutrition research, and also to facilitate the transfer of ideas and information in the opposite direction. These population-based studies are the major approach for prevention research, which requires the study of many subjects to detect the smaller magnitude changes in outcome measures that typify nutrition versus drug studies. A major reason to locate a CNRU at UNC-CH is the strength and interdisciplinary breadth of our research programs in nutrition. Fifty-five active investigators conduct research that spans areas of basic, clinical and applied science relevant to human nutrition, including clinical nutrition, metabolic biochemistry, molecular biology, gastroenterology, hepatology, pharmacology, health behavior, nutrition epidemiology, physiology, oncology, and endocrinology. Excellent graduate students and postdoctoral fellows are working with CNRU investigators, and CNRU faculty are the awardees for four T32 training grants from the NIDDK, NHLBI, NIEHS and NCI. Our research base generates more than $20 million in annual NIH-funded (or equivalent) nutrition-related research support. CNRU faculty are appointed in many departments including nutrition, medicine, pharmacology, pediatrics, biostatistics, epidemiology, cell and molecular physiology, pathology, and environmental. Steven Zeisel, MD serves as CNRU director, and Rosalind Coleman, MD as associate director. An internal governance committee (consisting of the director, associate director, three core directors, and two representatives of the CNRU faculty) will maintain the quality, objectivity and continuity of policies that govern the CNRU. An external advisory committee will be established. The Administrative Core will be responsible for management of the CNRU and will provide biostatistical support, grant pre-review services, facilitation of access to research populations, computer support, an enrichment program, a medical student education program (including leadership of a national curriculum initiative), a pilot and feasibility grant program, a young investigator award, community outreach and public education. Several of these activities will be conducted in collaboration with the UNC-CH General Clinical Research Center. The proposed Translational Core for Population Studies, led by Lenore Kohlmeier, Ph.D., is designed to facilitate the translation of new findings and technology into ongoing research projects and to stimulate the incorporation of state of the art methodology in population based human nutrition studies. The core services will be in five areas: incorporation of biomarkers of dietary intake in ongoing studies, technical support in the preparation of multi-media based dietary assessment, statistical support in the design and analyses of epidemiological studies, support in the preparation of and access to nutritional data on foods and nutrient supplements for estimation of intakes and support with the complex statistical analyses needed to insure the appropriate conclusions from population studies on diet and health. The purpose of the Molecular Biology and Nutritional Biochemistry Core, directed by Melinda Beck, Ph.D., is to provide a state-of-the-art facility for nutrition research investigators. The Core will serve as an educational and training resource for the development and application of molecular biology techniques and biomarkers for nutritional research. It will provide a number of specialized techniques requested by CNRU investigators. In addition, the Core will provide consultation and assistance to investigators who may just be beginning to use molecular techniques and biomarkers in their research. The Nutrition Intervention Core, directed by Marci Campbell, Ph.D., will provide expertise and state-of-the-art resources and techniques for developing and evaluating nutritional interventions aimed at promoting health and preventing disease in populations at risk. CNRU investigators will have access to intervention development and tracking tools, and will receive help and consultation on their application to each project. Five junior investigators propose P/F projects on Selenium and arsenic toxicity, Gene targeted animal models for CVD, Church-based nutrition intervention in African Americans, Epidemiology of glucose intolerance during pregnancy, and Vitamin D therapy for bone disease in cystic fibrosis.